Los ojos grises
by DreaP
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Ron deciden que la vida sigue después de un mes de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, de hecho casi aburridos afrontan su último año en Hogwarts. Ahora con sus amigos en pareja, Harry cree que podrá ser feliz junto a Ginny pero en la clase nueva conoce a dos personas que cambiarán su vida y posiblemente lo que él creía de su padre.


_Hola! Es mi primera historia, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. La trama se situa un mes después de la muerte de Voldemort. Espero les gusto, y aunque no la lean, me gusta escribir y seguire cada semana subiendo capítulos. Gracias :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione sujetaba fuertemente a Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo, su capa ondeaba mientras su rostro sonreía. Ron cargaba los libros de ambos y charlaba. Harry miraba a estos dos con una sonrisa, al fin podría relajarse. Sujetando su nueva varita, comentó:<p>

Chicos, creo que deberíamos ir afuera.

La pareja se detuvo, ahora separados. Harry pudo ver la expresión incrédula de Hermione y la sonrisa de Ron por volver a ver esa cara.

Harry, tenemos clase… - empezaba a replicar la chica.

Harry la calló: Ya sé, pero una pequeña excursión al lago no hará daño.

Si, vamos, Hermy – la animó Ron.

Se podía ver como aceptaban los ojos castaños de la chica, con un movimiento de su varita alzo sus libros dirigiéndolos a lo que podía ser la sala común. Hermione se puso entre los dos, abrazándolos como los viejos tiempos. Eso hizo sentir a Harry como si nunca hubiera cambiado nada, como sí no hubiera sido apenas hace un mes que destruyó a Lord Voldemort. Caminaron a grandes pasos hasta llegar al lago, Ron se tiro al suelo llevándose a Hermione, Harry se puso incómodo. Claro que le encantaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos juntos, felices pero en estas situaciones se sentía fuera de lugar. Ron beso la frente de la chica y miro a Harry:

Bueno, ¿A qué se debe esta salida sorpresa?

No sé, extraño la aventura – Respondió con la sonrisa en la cara- Además no estudié la poción de hoy.

Hermione se paró de golpe con el ceño fruncido, este acto hizo reír a Harry. Sin duda, volver a la normalidad era mucho mejor con las expresiones de enojo de su amiga, antes de poder regañarlo, el muchacho soltó:

Ya sé, Hermione. Prometo esforzarme, solo una hora, ¿ok?

Hermione asintió y alzo la varita:

Avis- en ese momento unos lindos y pequeños pajaritos aparecieron. Los colores era cálidos, porque su creadora se encontraba feliz- Nunca es mal momento para usar la magia, chicos.

Nunca es mal momento para ser una adicta a la escuela- espetó Ron, mientras alzaba su varita y con un ligero movimiento- Orchideous

Harry vio caer flores encima de ellos y la risa de Hermione termino siendo un poco molesta. Quería ver a Ginny, besarla como seguramente Ron había callado a Hermione, pero ella estaba en su clase, apresurada por sus exámenes. Las cosas estaban tan normales, que unos sentimientos de aburrimiento inundaban su vida. Se volteo hacia sus amigos, que ahora discutían sobre un ejercicio de Estudios Muggles.

Chichos, díganme loco pero todo esto me aburre.

¿Aburre? - Enfatizó Hermione- Perdón, pero no entiendo tu punto. Dices que quieres de nuevo ver morir a nuestros amigos y volver a tener la incertidumbre de poder morir en cualquier momento, solo para divertirte, ¿eso quieres decir, Harry?

Enderezándose, seguido de los otros dos, comentó enojado: - No, por supuesto que no, pero siento que tanta normalidad me consume. No pido de nuevo que Voldemort regrese – puntualizó- pero quiero aventura, ¿me entiendes, Ron?

Ron se paró de golpe, alzando sus manos, con cara de asombro- Esperen, esperen – dijo mientras veía a su novia y amigo pararse- No pienso tomar partidos, pero estoy de acuerdo con ambos- tomó el brazo de Hermione – No quiero más… muertes- mostró una mueca- Pero necesitamos divertirnos, total es nuestro último año, ¿no? – Miró los ojos castaños que ahora estaban dignos.

Sí, a eso me refiero, vamos. Planeamos algo, inocente, ¿está bien? – comenzó a sacar su varita y la capa de invisibilidad.

Ustedes vayan, yo quiero entrar a la siguiente clase - empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Supongo que hoy no, Harry – dijo Ron.

Esto de tener a sus dos mejores amigos del mismo bando, complicaba casi todo. Cuando Hermione no estaba de acuerdo, Ron para no tener bronca con ella, le daba la razón. A veces sentía que esa relación era muy controlada por su amiga, pero desde que murió Fred, nada calmaba a Ron cuando tenía las pesadillas, más que la voz de Hermione.

Si, ya que – resignado, avanzó con Ron- Podemos ir a las Tres Escobas el fin de semana.

Ron no respondió pero supo lo que respondió en su cabeza e incluso lo que la novia de este decía. Suspiró, entrar al castillo, después de avanzar un tanto, hallaron a Hermione con la boca abierta, perpleja. Ron le pasó la mano para ver sí reaccionaba y esta dijo de golpe:

Tenemosnuevoprofesor.

¿Qué? – preguntaron Harry y Ron.

Hermione señalo un letrero frente a ella. Harry no lo había visto, en él estaba escrito: "A los estudiantes de último año, su nueva asignatura Creación de órganos de dragones será impartida por Cassandra Jaha" ¿Creación de órganos de dragones? ¿Por qué alguien quisiera aprender algo así? Y una pregunta más importante le atravesó ¿Quién era Cassandra Jaha? En seguida vieron como la profesora McGonagall caminando hacia ellos, con expresión severa.

¿Qué hacen parados mientras su nueva profesora está esperando en el aula?

Quitaron las expresiones de su rostro y corrieron por el pasillo, Ron comentó entre jadeos – Yo creo que… será entretenida la clase.

Nadie contesto porque la puerta de la clase estaba frente a ellos. Harry la abrió, estaba casi vacía. Entraron, Hermione fue hasta delante, mientras que los otros dos tomaban cierta distancia, esta no lo invito a sentarse junto a ella. Hace mucho que ella decidió no presionarlos. Ron y Harry tomaron asiento. Junto a ellos estaba una chica de cabello negro, ondulado. Leía su libro sin fijarse en la entrada de los demás alumnos. Ron sacó su libro pero Harry miraba a esa chica, tenía algo que le interesaba. En un momento, sus ojos de esta se fijaron en los de Harry. Eran grises, grandes y expresaban curiosidad. Harry apenado se volvió para buscar su libro. Cuando quiso volver a mirarla, la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar un olor repugnante. Harry supuso que esa mujer alta y fuerte era la nueva profesora. Su ropa manchada de rojo y su mano sostenía un objeto que chorreante. Al frente del aula, gritó:

Bueno, chicos, como sabrán tienen nueva materia, y una, a mi juicio, bastante peligrosa – azoto el objeto sobre la mesa- No solo aprenderemos a crear ciertos órganos de un dragón, también aprenderemos a extraerlos y curar a este mismo – sonrió- Soy Cassandra Jaha y hoy les traigo un hermoso corazón de un Filipeneas Dragori.

Muchos chicos gritaron de excitación, otros comenzaron a dudar de esa materia, en cambio, la chica de ojos grises alzo la mano:

¿Cómo ha conseguido capturarlo? – su voz era como oír cantar a las sirenas – Esos dragones están a casi extintos.

Harry vio como cerraba sus puños, pero la profesora Jaha no cambio su sonrisa, de hecho, la ensancho más.

Imagino que tú eres hija de Philisee – no fue pregunta – son los únicos magos de ojos grises que pelean por criaturas que deberían estar a merced de los magos.

¿Merced? – chilló Hermione. En algo estaba errónea la maestra.

¿Y tú eres?- pregunto la profesora Jaha.

La chica se levantó y dijo firmemente – Hermione Granger y su visión está más que errónea, sádica.

La profesora avanzó hasta Hermione, con varita en vano – Estoy muy segura que la joven Granger, será mucha ayuda cuando deban cortar este corazón y observar las propiedades de sus escamas – señalo a la chica de ojos grises.

Harry sintió furia al ver como los ojos grises dejaban caer lágrimas silenciosas. Ron produjo un sonido entre ira y desesperación. Las chica caminaron a la mesa donde estaba el corazón, Hermione tenía la varita apretada y la otra, caminaba con lentitud. Ya en la mesa, la profesora les dio unos cuchillos.

Sí, chicas, cuchillos muggles- anticipo los quejidos de ellas – cortan mejor y así sentirán la textura – le dio una palmadita a la chica de ojos grises – Debes pensar bien antes de querer seguir los pasos de tus padre, Andrea. Ahora, termina de mutilar este corazón junto con Granger.

Harry pudo soportar solo unos minutos de la chicas cortando y la sangre emanando, no podía seguir viendo como Hermione sollozaba y Andrea (ahora sabía el nombre de los ojos grises) termino vomitando en algún momento porque la profesora rió y finalizó la clase. Hermione corrió a los brazos de Ron con expresión horrizada. Harry observó a Andrea, pálida y con mirada ausente. Se acercó a ella y esta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Estás bien? – la chica lo miró e intento asentir- ¿La conoces? – la reacción de esta fue más visible. Tragó saliva, su mirada se volvió dura y después en un susurró respondió.

Ella mato a mi madre – sentenció.


End file.
